A Snowy Night
by AimilyArmy
Summary: This story is based on a life changing event that took place before Emily came back to the Hampton's. This is mainly about Aiden and Emily. They will be betrayed by a person very close to them. They seek Nolan's help. Please review and share your ideas for this story. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 -Decision

A Snowy Night

This story is based on a life changing event that took place before Emily came back to the Hampton's. Please review and share your ideas for this story. Thanks!

Hampton's:

Emily is at the Hampton's farmers market. A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes runs to her with a red ballon in hand. It takes Emily's mind million miles away.

Flashback

Japan:

Snowflakes disappear as they touch the warm glass of the window Emily is looking through. It was a cold stormy night. She can hear the wind howling, but her mind is just as stormy as the weather.

She is staring at a pregnancy test, which she is holding with sweaty and shaky hands. The test reads positive. How can she be so foolish? she is mad at herself for getting into this situation. What does she do now? A life is growing inside of her. Her mission has not even begun.

Emily is startled by foot steps behind her. She turns around while shoving the pregnancy test in her back pocket, to find Aiden.

"Are you feeling better now?" Aiden asked embracing her. "You have been sick for some time now. I will take you to see a doctor" Aiden says kissing her forehead. Emily has not been feeling well for the last couple of days. Thought of her throwing up made her feel even more nauseated.

"I am okay" said Emily, trying to break free from Aiden's embrace in order to rush to the toilet. As soon as she reached the toilet, she threw up.

"Fine ha?" Aiden declares while following her. "You need to see a doctor. I am taking you now" Aiden said. As soon as she stood up, the pregnancy test fell off her pocket.

Both stared at the object on the floor. Finally, Aiden picked up the stick. He was speechless for awhile. Emily was staring at the floor. The silence between them was deafening. Aiden moved her chin up to face him. "You were never going to tell me, were you? Aiden said. You can sense a touch of agitation in his voice. His face is pale. He is stammering. He can't believe what the test read.

They remembered the night they ran out of condoms. They were between the sheets all night, and ran out of condoms on the second round. Aiden and Emily couldn't keep their hands off each other most times. They are making love constantly. In this isolated island, condoms were rare. One has to drive two days to get to the next civilized town. They can only blame themselves for the predicament they have put themselves in. Both have missions to complete and know they have to go their separate ways.

"I'm scared" Emily whispered, words he couldn't imagine ever falling from her lips. Aiden pulled the blonde into his embrace. "What do you want to do?" Aiden said mustering some courage. "I don't know. We both have an obligation to the loved ones we lost, we haven't even begun our missions" Emily says pensively.

He bent his head to smell the shampoo of her curly locks, the familiar scent he'd come to recognize during that which resulted in the predicament they found themselves in now. "I will take care of you and our baby, I promise I will be a good father" Aiden said. Tears were pouring down her face, a life was growing inside her; it's their baby. If this was few years later Emily would have embraced this baby wholeheartedly. "I-I am sorry, I am really sorry, but I don't think I can go through with this Aiden. We left our lives behind to avenge our families. I-I will take care of this" said Emily with tears in her eyes. Aiden's heart sank but he understood that both of them are not ready to be parents yet. "Are you sure? Aiden asked. Emily nodded wiping her tears away. They embraced each other, while absorbing their reality. Emily's heart feels heavy. Aiden sighed deeply. Aiden knows her well enough that she has made up her mind. "Ok, if that is what you want, I will take you to the doctor tomorrow"Aiden said somberly.

It was early in the morning. The snowing has stopped. They pack for the two-day journey towards the next town and got into Aiden's Black Range Rover.

The roads were curvy and narrow. They were glad that snowing has stopped. Both were preoccupied with the recent event which has conspired. Were they making the biggest mistake of their life? Will they be able to forgive themselves? Will things be the same between them again? These were some of the thoughts that clouded their minds. Aiden can see Emily was extremely sad. He understands that if they were in a different phase of their lives, things would be different. He caressed Emily's arm suggesting support. Emily forced a smile.

"Aiden, can you please stop the car? I think I am going to throw up again". The road was winding and narrow, which made her extremely nauseated. Aiden quickly parked the car on the side of the road and jump off the car to open the door for her. She ran out and started to throw up. Aiden held her hair while placing a hand on her back to comfort her.

On their way, Aiden talked about his sister and his childhood, and Emily about her father. As a little girl, she would love to play on the beach with her dad everyday. Both have lost so much and the pain they felt bonded them. Now a life was growing inside her belly, it was their baby, and they are on their way to end it's life. Both felt extremely guilty and sad, but it's wasn't the right time to bring up a child.

They stopped for lunch at a spot with a panoramic view of the snow tipped mountains. It was a surreal sight. Surroundings made them both forget the purpose of their journey, for a moment.

They have been driving for about seven hours and Emily has fallen sleep. Aiden would try to steal a peak now and then. He loved to watch Emily sleep. Darkness has fallen and now it has started to snow heavily. It's almost zero visibly. The GPS indicated they are about a hour way from the Inn they planned to spend the night. Suddenly, the Range Rover started slipping out of control on the icy road. Aiden instantly sheild Emily protectively with one hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel, trying to prevent her from hitting anything. It was his first impulse. Involuntarily, Emily has placed her hand over her belly as if she is protecting the baby growing inside her belly. To see, Aiden's hand was splayed over her hand as if he was protecting the life growing inside her. The car stopped slipping all over the icy road to abruptly fall into a ditch.

When the car came to a complete stop, both stared at each other in utter shock, then at their hands shielding her belly. Even if they didn't want to address what had just happened, they both knew what they were doing and the irony of it all.

"Emily, are you okay? Aiden said examining her for any bruises. "I am okay, but you are bleeding from your head" Emily pointed out with concern in her voice. Aiden looked at himself in the mirror to see a cut in his head. "Don't worry about me, I am okay. Let's see if we can get any cell reception here" Aiden said dialing his phone." Aiden, there is a first aide box in the back. I will dress the wound" Emily said.

Aiden was trying to call, but the there was no reception. "The next town is 10 miles away, we may just need to brace the storm in the car till the morning" Aiden says ignoring her plea to take care of the cut on his head. "Aiden get me the first aide box from behind! We need to take care of this cut" Emily says adamantly while holding his face and observing the wound. Aiden reached out for a compartment in the back, in search of the box and finds it. Emily gently cleaned his cut and dressed his wound.

Aiden got out of the car to investigate the damage to find the tire stuck deep in the ditch. They have no option but to brace the storm through the night. Aiden went to the back of the car, then folded the seats to make space for them to sleep. They didn't have any blankets to keep them warm. This just have to do until morning. The snow was getting heavy.

It was dinner time, and Emily was getting extremely hungry. Since she throw up couple of times, her stomach was empty. They didn't carry much food as they were to spend the night at the Inn and have a warm meal there. Aiden searched their backpacks for any snacks and fund one energy bar. He offered it to Emily. "What about you? Aren't you hungry? Here! have half! Emily said offering half of the bar. "Don't worry about me, you are the one with a baby in your belly" said Aiden kindly. Even if he was hungry he was wiling to wait till tomorrow so Emily would not go hungry. Emily kissed Aiden's cheek. "You are going to be a great father one day, you know?" Emily said caressing his face. Aiden returned a smile.

They moved to the back of the Range Rover to retire for the night. It was snowing heavily and the wind was howling. They snuggled to keep their bodies warm as they need to reserve the fuel for the drive back in the morning. Aiden hugged Emily from behind and his hand was unconsciously stoking her belly. Emily's heart sank as she remembered the purpose of their journey and she place her hand on top of his. Aiden peppered Emily's neck with kisses. "Goodnight baby" he said. It didn't take much time for them to fall a sleep.

To be continued.

The next chapter is in the works. Please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Distress

Chapter 2 -Distress

Aiden and Emily are sitting in the waiting area. Emily was tapping her feet nervously. Aiden places his hand over her shoulder to comfort her and then kisses her hair. Emily wipes off a tear secretly. She feels sick to her stomach about what she is trying to do. She rubs her belly and mutters "I am sorry, I am really sorry". Just then "Ms. Thorn, the doctor is ready for you" the nurse called out.

Aiden and Emily heads to the examination room. They stare at each other silently, reading each other's minds. The doctor enters the room and requests Emily to lay on the examination table, to confirm her pregnancy, before the procedure.

The monitor near by displays a blurry picture. The doctor points to a dot; their tiny "dot". Aiden and Emily are amused by the sight. Tears started pouring down Emily's cheek. Emily quickly grabs her coat and rushes out of the room. Aiden follows. She walks toward the car without a word.

"Emily! What are you doing? "Aiden shouts from behind. "aiden, I-I don't think I can go through with this. The events that took place during this trip only proved how much I want this baby, our baby" Emily said sobbing.

Without any words, Aiden embraced Emily. He sighed in relief. "I am so glad you have decide against this. All I want to do is protect you and the baby, but I didn't want to force you to do something you didn't want" Aiden says kissing her forehead. He rested his forehead on hers for a second. "We can do this Emily" Aiden said stroking Emily's hair.

Hampton's - Present Day

Emily heads back to the beach house, straight from the farmers market and decides to go for a walk on the beach. Whenever she walks on the beach, one memory never escapes her mind.

Flashback - Japan

Emily is five months along and is walking on the beach barefoot. Her baby bump is visible. Emily is glowing with radiance. She stares at the horizon rubbing her belly. Suddenly a pair of hands wraps around her belly, from behind. Aiden kisses Emily. This is a moment Emily will remember forever.

Emily and Aiden decided to stay back in japan and move to a cosy little cottage near the Training camp. Aiden continues to train under Takeda and became his right hand man in Takeda's business matters. Takeda is like a father to both Emily and Aiden.

Aiden and Emily started calling their baby "Dot" as they first referred to it as the "Dot" when they saw it on the ultrasound.

"Emily have you thought about any names?" Aiden asked.

"Humm..Yeah. What about Colleen if it's a girl and David if it's a boy? This is the only way we can honor our families now". Aiden was delighted to hear she has considered his sister's name. They embraced each other for awhile savoring the moment, watching the sunset.

They head back to the cottage, from the beach, only to find a window open, but nothing was out of place. "Emily, do you remember opening that window, cuz I sure didn't? Aiden said confused. "Nope, I didn't" Emily said. They fund it a bit strange but brushed it off as the wind may have pushed it open.

During the five month check up, they find out their "dot" is a girl. Aiden was elated. Aiden couldn't stop smiling all the way back from the town to their little cottage. Once they got to the cottage, they lit their fireplace and sat on the couch. "I hope she looks as beautiful as her mother" Aiden said. "You'r going to spoil our little "dot", aren't you?" said Emily smiling. "yup, she is going to be daddy's little princess" Aiden said placing his ear on her belly. Just then "dot" decided to kick.

Months passed by, Emily is now close to her due date. During this time, their bond has grown stronger. Not only did they have a shared past, but now this baby made their bond even stronger. They were young, but were ready to face their future as parents. since they lived far from the hospital, they decided to drive into town, and stay in a hotel until she goes into labor. Both loved the solitude the little cottage brought them, but it was time to head to the town.

Aiden and Emily where sleeping on the hotel bed. Emily was twisting and turning. The baby was kicking relentlessly. "Are my babies okay?" Aiden asked, sensing there was something wrong and then rubbing her belly gently. "Dot is kicking up a storm today, that's all, nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep" said Emily. Aiden placed a soft kiss on her stomach and went back to sleep.

Few hours later, Emily shakes Aiden. "Aiden, wake up, there is an unbearable pain in my stoma..ch, I think it's time to go to the hospit..al" Emily says with a lot of discomfort. Aiden jumps out of the bed. Puts on some cloths and helps Emily dress up. He grabs the packed bag and they head out.

Suddenly, Emily stops. "Aiden I think I broke my water" Emily said wide eyed while squeezing Aiden's hand, in fear. "Ok, relax, breath. let's go to the hospital" Aiden says trying to hide is his fear in his voice.

Aiden and Emily arrives at the hospital. Emily is now in immense pain. She is taken to a room and has to wait until she is dilated. Aiden is nervously holding Emily's hand while she screams in pain very five minutes or so. "Aiden, we are never going to have sex again! Ugh!" Says Emily squeezing his hand until it turns blue. Aiden laughs which irritates Emily further.

Hours passed by, when she was dilated, she was taken into the delivery room. Emily is screaming in pain. Aiden by her side, doctor instructs her to push. Emily pushes but there is no movement. Emily is exhausted. Aiden is nervous. "Emily, you can do this" says Aiden kissing Emily's forehead. Emily pushes again, but still no movement. Emily keeps pushing for another half hour. She is beyond exhausted. Aiden is extremely concerned now. There is a worried expression on the Doctor's face. "the baby is in distress, the baby is in distress" doctor calls out.

Chapter 3 is in the works. There will be a huge betrayal by one of the people they trusted. Reviews are an incentive to write. Please review. Thank!


	3. Chapter 3 -Panic

Aiden is pacing the floor frantically. Emily has been taken for emergency surgery. Aiden sits down on a chair, bent down and holding his head between his hands. He can't fathom what is happening. Panic sets in. The two beings, he loves and means the most to him, are at grave risk. Emily and the baby are his whole world now. It's like his whole world is crumbling down. He can't take any more heartache and pain than he had experience before. Memories of finding his father dead and the day he lost his sister are rushing back to him. What will he do if he lost them? Aiden thought to himself.

Just then, he can feel a hand patting him on the back. It's Tekada. He has come to see them at the hospital. Aiden stands up and hugs Tekada, wiping a tear away. It's uncustomary to brace your Sensai, but apart from Emily, Tekada is the only one he has. "Where is Emily?" He asks in Japanese. "The baby was in distress, so Emily has been taken for emergency surgery, beyond that they are not telling me anything" Aiden said with dismay. He was glad his Sensai was by his side during this trying time. Two men waited anxiously.

Emily goes in and out of consciousness. She sees a bright light flashing and hears voices around her but can't really comprehend what they are saying. Her only concern is their child. What is happening to their "Dot"?

Few hours later, a nurse approaches Aiden. Mr. Mathis, please follow me" says the nurse. Aiden hurried behind the nurse.

Just as he enters the room, he can hear a baby crying. It's like music to his ears. He can see Emily holding a baby in her arms. It was the most surreal sight he has ever witnessed. The woman he loves and their baby, whom they have come to fondly call "Dot", in her arms. Feeling of elation rushed into him. He took a moment to absorb it all.

As soon as Emily saw Aiden, she beamed a smile. Aiden leaned and kissed Emily on her lips. "I love you Amanda" he said placing a tender kiss on baby's forehead. "I thought I was going to loose you" Aiden said taking in the most amazing sight he has ever seen. "I love you too Aiden" Emily said shyly. Although Emily loves him deeply, this was the first time she has expressed her love to Aiden verbally. "Do you want to hold our little "Dot" also know as Coleen Thorn Mathis?" Emily said grinning.

Aiden nodded with anticipation.

"Baby girl, your daddy wants a cuddle" Emily said placing the baby on his arms. Aiden was nervous at first, but after a few minutes he was fairly comfortable with holding the baby.

Aiden has never experienced any thing like this before. He can't believe their little "Dot" is in his arms. "Emily, she is so beautiful" Aiden said admiring his daughter. "she is, isn't she? She has your eyes" Emily said wiping a tear away. "Emily, how do you feel?" Aiden asked with concern. "I am numb now, but the doctor said numbness will go away in few hours, but it will take sometime for me to recover from the surgery. The baby had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck and that is why she was in distress" said Emily tiredly. "I am glad you and the baby are fine" Aiden sighed in relief.

The baby started to cry. Then the nurse requested that Emily feeds the baby. Baby Colleen was back in Emily's arm. She latched on to Emily's breast without a struggle. Emily was overwhelmed but grateful baby Coleen was safe in her arms. Aiden sat next to her and watched this incredible moment; mother and baby. He can't believe now he is a father.

After the baby was fed, Aiden went to gather Tekada, who was anxiously waiting in the hallway. Tekada was glad to see Emily, the girl who came to him soon after she left Juvie and trained under him. He can't comprehend that his ninja is holding a baby of her own, in her arms.

Aiden and Emily stayed in the hospital for four days. On the fifth day, she was prescribed more pain medication and discharged. They left to their little cottage, however, Emily wasn't fully recovered and needed help walking. Aiden helped her with the baby much as he could.

Few weeks go by, although there are many sleepless nights, new parents are enjoying their baby. One night after feeding and putting baby Coleen to sleep, Emily walks down to find Aiden surrounded by beautifully lit candles. The fire place is flickering. Emily is utterly perplexed.

"When you and I met, we have lost so much, but out of that pain came something beautiful, love, love will always triumph over darkness, a love, I will lay down my life for. Amanda Clark, will you marry me?" said Aiden getting down on one knee and holding a ring. Emily was ecstatic. Emily didn't hesitate to say "yes". Aiden placed the ring on her finger. They kissed passionately. That night, they celebrated by making sweet love all night long.

Few days later, Aiden and Emily were on their bed with baby Coleen in the middle. They were playing with her joyfully. Both cherished every minute with their child. "Aiden, you are an amazing dad, you know? We are lucky to have you" Emily said kissing Aiden. Just then, Aiden was disrupted by a vision of a dark shadow moving on the wall. It seems as someone is moving in their backyard, and usually no one enters the house from that side. The memory of the open window came rushing into their minds. Panic sets in.

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are an incentive to write. Thanks! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 - Intrusion

"Emily wait here, I will go check it out" Aiden said while getting off the bed. "Aiden, be careful" Emily says apprehensively. Emily brings baby Coleen close to her while Aiden goes out to see who is lurking in the backyard. He went down stairs ninja-like. He can see a window opened by the intruder. That only means one thing, the intruder is inside their home.

Aiden searched the downstairs diligently, but the intruder was not to be fund. Suddenly, Aiden was startled by a blow to his head, that makes Aiden fall to the ground. All Aiden could think of was baby Colleen and Emily's safety. Regardless of the throbbing pain in his head, Aiden tackles the man by his leg. All his training under Takeda is actually coming in use. The stranger falls to the floor, his face is covered with a black ski mask and is wearing full black clothing, with gloves.

Aiden and the man fight each other aggressively. They are well-matched in skill and stamina. Emily hears a thud, comes running towards the top of the stairs, with baby Coleen in hand. Aiden gets distracted as he sees Emily. "Emily, stay right there" Aiden shouts. At that moment, the man breaks free and manages to escape from the window he came in from, then disappears into the darkness. Aiden is panting and laying on the floor, frustrated the intruder got away. Emily rushes to his side.

Both are shaken by the fact that someone entered their home, which compromised baby Colleen's safety. Now, it's not only two of them, but they have a baby to be concerned about.

"Aiden, are you alright? Emily inquired by kneeling by his side. "Yeah, I am okay, don't worry about me" says Aiden standing up."what would he want from us?  
>Let's talk to Takeda about this tomorrow" Emily says anxiously. "He can come again. I don't think it would be safe to stay here much longer" Aiden says rubbing his head. Emily grabs a ice pack for Aiden, to place on his head.<p>

Next morning, they went to see Takeda, with baby Colleen in a stroller. They tell him about the intruder and their plans to leave Japan for the safety of their baby. Takeda reassures them that he can track down this person who intruded their home, therefore Aiden and Emily shouldn't leave Japan. However, Emily is not convinced that Takeda and Aiden can track the down the intruder.

"Aiden, don't you think we should leave Japan? I don't want to place our child in the same situation again" Emily says tensely. "You are right, let's leave to the States tomorrow" Aiden said without hesitation.

That day, they started packing items they needed to take. They have made wonderful memories in this home. Emily leans on Aiden's shoulder. "I am going to miss this place Aiden, we have made so many beautiful memories here" Emily says somberly. "I know "baby" Aiden says kissing her forehead.

That night, Aiden is down stairs packing, while Emily feeds the baby, in the baby room. Emily's mind goes back to the moment she thought she lost her little "Dot". She holds baby Colleen close to her heart and mutter to her "what if I lost you?" Emily can't imagine a life without baby Coleen and Aiden pain of losing her dad has subsided a little. Emily has a new purpose in life; becoming a wonderful mother and a wife. She is glad she made the right decision, that showy night, to keep their baby. After baby Colleen is fed and burped, Emily kisses her. "I love you my sweet little angel" says Emily as she places the baby in the crib and turns on the baby monitor, then goes downstairs to assist Aiden.

About ten minutes later, Aiden and Emily can hear baby Coleen screeching via the baby monitor. Emily and Aiden rush upstairs to find a window opened and baby Colleen not to be fund in her crib, but a piece of paper left in her place. Emily falls on to her knees, screaming and sobbing. She is inconsolable. Aiden, with trembling hands retrieves the piece of paper and reads it out loud.

"We have your child. If you want her back safely, do as we tell you. If you call the police, you are jeopardizing your child's life. Wait for instructions".

Chapter 5 is in the works. Thanks for your reviews so far. More Revenge characters will enter the plot.  
>Please review this chapter and share your ideas.<p>

Reviews are a motivator to write. Thanks! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 -Agony

Aiden drops the piece of paper and kneels down to embrace Emily who is sobbing inconsolably, balled up on the floor. They remained in this position, speechlessly, for sometime.

"Emily, we will find our little angel. I will do everything possible to get her back in our arms. I promise" says Aiden consoling her while kissing her temple. Aiden wipes away a tear secretively, appearing to be strong for both of them.

"Aiden I can't live without her. What if they hurt her or what if we never see her again? says Emily dejectedly. Both feel like their whole world is crumbling around them. They have not felt pain as immense as this. Agony they are feeling right now surpasses the pain they felt when Emily lost his father or Aiden lost his sister, combined. The agony is indescribable.

"Emily, all we can do now is approach this with a clear mind. We have to wait for their instructions and follow them diligently" Aiden says trying to pacify Emily, who is now crying holding baby Coleen's blankie and her teddy bear. Aiden's heart breaks in to pieces just watching Emily crying for their child. All she want is to hold their little "Dot" in her arms.

Aiden breaks away from Emily for a second to make a call to Takeda. "They took her, they took her. We need your help" Aiden says frantically. "Did they leave a note of ransom? Takeda asked in Japanese. "Yes, they want us to wait for instructions" Aiden says. "I will support you two as much as I can, but it's important to follow their instructions, if you want to see your child again" said Takeda firmly.

As soon as Aiden finished talking to Tekada, Aiden receives a call from a blocked number. The voice on the other side was computer generated. Emily pays her attention to the call as Aiden puts the caller on speaker.

"If you want to see your precious child again, you have to follow my instructions just as I say. If you fail to complete the mission or attempt to contact the police, you will never see your child again. Your mission is to infiltrate the Grayson's of Grayson Global and get a confession from Conrad Grayson on his involvement regards to flight 197. This is a personal crusade for me as well for both you. I believe you two are the only ones who can get this done. Think your child as the motivator. You have three months to accomplish this mission. If you get me a confession in film from Conrad Grayson, you have my word you will see you child again" the line went dead.

Emily and Aiden stare at each other for a minute, stunned. The kidnapper didn't want money, he wanted some thing very strange and unusual. Why would anyone come up with a such a outrageous demand? This person has a personal grudge against Grayson's just as Emily and Aiden have. Since the time Emily got pregnant, and decided to keep the baby, Aiden and Emily have abandoned their missions. Now, someone with the same personal revenge agenda, is twisting their hand to get the mission accomplished by kidnaping their precious little Colleen.

"Emily we have no time to waste. We need to leave to the Hampton's now. Let's come up with a plan on how to execute this, while we are traveling" Aiden says grabbing Emily's hand and rushing her to their room.

Emily is still in a daze, missing her little angel. Aiden understands her situation; as a mother losing your child is the worst thing a mother can experience, but if they were to see baby Coleen again, they have to be focused and worked together. "Emily, I need you to focus! this is the only way we can get baby Colleen back" Aiden says holding her face. Emily suddenly snaps out of the dream state she is in.

"Okay, Aiden lets do this. Let's bring our little angel back" Emily says with razor sharp concentration. "We can stay at my Beach house and I have just the right person who can help us with this mission. His name is Nolan Ross.

please share your ideas for the story by reviewing:) thanks!

Chaper 6 is in the works!


	6. Chapter 6 -Jealousy

Emily calls Nolan while she and Aiden were on the way to the airport. "Hey Nolan, this is Emily," Emily said. There was a dead silence for a few seconds of the call.

Nolan is stunned to hear her voice, it has been awhile since he has heard from her.

"Well well, if it's one Juvie girl calling, I thought you become a monk in a Japanese Buddhist monastery," Nolan replied sharply.

"Nolan, I am sorry that I have not been in touch with you, but I really need your help," Emily says sounding desperate. "Could you please get me Intel on the Grayson family? I have not been following their whereabouts for sometime," Emily asks.

"Let me think about it. Tell me why I should help you?" Nolan said sarcastically.

"Please do this for my father, who might I add was like a father to you," Emily said.

"Ok. Ok. I will do anything for David Clark," the intel on the Grayson's will be in your inbox in five," Nolan replied.

"Thanks Nolan, I will call you as soon as I land, I promise," says Emily cutting the line.

Just as Nolan promised, the intel was in Emily's inbox. She opens the Email using her phone's mobile email app. It contained pictures of each family member and an in depth description about the person.

Emily read out the description so Aiden could hear it, "Conrad Grayson, CEO of Grayson Global, was instrumental in proving evidence against accused terrorist David Clark who planted the bomb on flight 197 via baggage handler Trevor W. Mathis. Conrad is married to Victoria Grayson, who is a socialite and art collector. Their children, Daniel Grayson, is a Harvard grad and a director of the board of Grayson Global. Their daughter Charlotte Grayson, is a socialite.

Emily's blood started to boil as she read the words, "David Clark the terrorist." This mission now became even more important and personal to her. Then she reads the rest of the information, this provides her with some more detail on each individual. Aiden and Emily board the plan to New York.

They have 16 hours of flying which they can spend plotting their next move. Emily thought about her little angel and wether she was hungry? Who is taking care of her? Is she terrified? Thinking of her made Emily's eyes tear up and she leaned against Aiden's shoulder. Aiden caressed her face comforting her.

"Emily, we have got to be strong and plan out how we are going to infiltrate this family. According to this intel, Tekeda industries have been doing business with Grayson Global for years and Takeda has a board seat. I can become Takeda's proxy in the board. This way I can get close to Conrad and Daniel," Aiden suggested while holding Emily's hand.

"We need a backup plan as well. I can act as a socialite in the Hampton's social scene, attend art auctions and parties to get close to Daniel, in turn get close to Charlotte and Victoria," Emily said.

When Aiden heard the words, "get close to Daniel," his heart skipped a beat. "Why do you need to get close to Daniel? Are you trying to seduce your way through this one? You are my fiancée and mother of my child I can't allow that," Aiden says possessively.

"How dare you? This is not your decision to make! I will do anything to get our baby back, even if it means I have to sleep with the enemy!" Emily said with agitation removing her hand from Aiden's.

Aiden was feeling tense and was scrubbing his jaw. He hasn't seen Emily this mad in such a long time. He knew he was possessive and jealous when it came to Emily. She was his life, but he understands that she was wiling to do about anything to save their child, so he had to let this go for now.

Once they landed in New York, they drove to the Hampton's and called Nolan. They were both exhausted. Both could not get any sleep on the flight as they were constantly thinking about baby Colleen.

Emily and Aiden arrive at the Beach house. It was like time had stood still, nothing has changed. This was the house she grew up before she was ripped away from her dad. Aiden had heard so much about the place, but this was his first visit. She goes to the porch in search of the double infinity sign engraved on the wood.

You could use the Follow feature if you would like to get updates on the story. Enjoy!

As always reviews are an incentive to write


	7. Chapter 7 -Alliance

Thanks for reading everyone! I Must warn you that this chapter is a tad bit M- Rated.

Emily enters the beach house and only turns on a couple of lights as she doesn't want anyone at Grayson Manor to be alarmed. She was glad she had her housekeeper clean the house. Emily walks upstairs leaving Aiden to explore downstairs.

Aiden hears a door open and sees a dark silhouette entering. He jumps on the intruder and tackles him to the ground. Emily hears the commotion and comes down the stairs rushing.

"Aiden, this is Nolan, let him go!" Emily says pulling Nolan away from Aiden.

"Who is this?" Nolan asked shocked and panting.

"This is Aiden, he is an ally," Emily says infuriated with Aiden.

"An ally and her fiancé," Aiden corrected her. "Sorry about that man," Aiden says as he expends his hand to Nolan, "lately there have been a lot of intruders around," Aiden says trying to lighten the mood.

"Fiancé, ha? Someone has been busy. Anyways, good to see you Ems," Nolan says as he hugs Emily.

"So, tell me, how can I be of service?" Nolan asked cheekily.

"We have a mission to complete in three months, we want to clear both our father's names by getting a confession from Conrad Grayson on film or tape," says Emily. Emily skipped the real reason why she was doing this as she felt a sensation of guilt, since she hasn't been in touch with Nolan for sometime. She intends to tell him the real reason, when time is right. Aiden gives Emily a stare.

"I need you to take me to social occasions where Victoria, Daniel and Charlotte frequents. I will try to get close to Daniel, that way I can get close to the rest of the Grayson's," Emily says as Aiden stands closer to Emily and places an arm around her shoulder. Nolan didn't miss the expression on Aiden's face.

"No one can know that Aiden and I are together for the plan to work. Got it, Nolan?" Emily says firmly.

"What is Mr. Bond here going to do?" Nolan asked sarcastically.

"I will infiltrate Grayson Global as a Tekeda Industries' representative, on the board of directors. I can not only get close to Conrad and Daniel this way, but also have the ability to track down financial dealings that led to the bombing of flight 197. This way we secure two routes to the Grayson's," Aiden said confidently."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. So let's socialise Ems. Meet me tomorrow at the Grayson yacht, for the annual art auction that the Grayson's host. You can be my plus one. Ems, dress to impress as always," Nolan said grinningly.

"I must bid farewell now as I have loads of shopping to do. I need to get a Gucci jacket for tomorrow, to dazzle the Hamptonites, laters Ems, Mr. Bond!" says Nolan cheerfully.

That night, Emily and Aiden crashed on Emily's old bed. They hugged each other tight, thinking about their precious little baby girl.

Next morning, Emily wore a beautiful short white one-shoulder dress, and a pair of nude Christian Louboutins shoes. Aiden was still in bed when Emily walked out of the bathroom. Aiden's heart skipped a beat. She was a vision of pure beauty.

Aiden immediately got out of bed and kissed her cheek from behind, as she checked her vision in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Amanda. I remember when you first wore this dress for one of our date nights. And I remember having it on the floor soon after we finished dinner and came home," Aiden smirked. Emily grinned remembering that night, when they made rough passionate love.

"Do you have to look this beautiful and sexy when seducing the enemy?" Aiden sighed.

"Aiden, you know I love you, that's not going to change. I promise. You are the one I will come back home to when the charade is over. I am doing this for our daughter," said Emily removing her engagement ring and placing it on her dresser. Aiden nodded pouting, then turned her around and pinned her arms to the wall, above her head. He kissed her so passionately, Emily had to rush out of there before she derailed her plan and fell back in bed with Aiden.

Emily sees Nolan near the entrance of the Yacht, looking very dapper. "You look exquisite Ems. let's go bag a Grayson," says Nolan escorting Emily.

Thanks for the ideas some of you shared with me. Love to hear more about what you all think of the plot.

Reviews are a motivator to write:). If you like you my story you can click the favourite feature to get updates on this story. Thanks! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8 - Introduction

Sorry that this chapter is short, didn't have a lot of time to write this week:) Enjoy!

Grayson's haven't spared any expenses. The auction was extravagant. Victoria had Degas and Monet pieces, she owned, on auction.

"I spot the Golden Boy fresh off Harvard. Let's go say hi, shall we? Nolan said cheekily.

"Nolan, I have a better idea" says Emily grabbing a cocktail then walking towards Daniel. Pretends to trip and pours the drink on Daniel's suit.

"Oh.. I am sorry, I am such an idiot" Emily says trying to clean the drink off his suit.

"Oh don't worry about, this is the universe way of telling me I need a custom change. I am Daniel" he says extending his hand to Emily.

"I am Emily" I moved to the Hampton's recently" Emily says shaking Daniel's hand flirtatiously.

"Let me get you a Dry-martini says Daniel summoning a waiter towards him.

Here's to chance meetings" Daniel says holding out his glass of Club soda.

Here's to an unforgettable summer" Emily says clicking Daniel's glass with hers.

Emily kept repeatedly reminding herself that she is only going through this charade to get her precious baby girl back soon.

Daniel and Emily chats for awhile.

He seems to be very interested in Emily and tries to impress her.

"Do you know, how many Harvard men are needed to screw a light bulb? Only one and the whole world revolves around him" says Daniel answer his own question, grinningly. Emily fakes a laugh at the corny joke.

They chat a little more. "I had so much club soda to drink" says Daniel.

"So you don't drink? Emily asked. "I used to, epically. I must admit " Daniel pause for a second "it's good to meet someone who doesn't know the old me" says Daniel. "Yeah, I know the feeling" Emily says smiling.

"That a long time" says Daniel spotting the double infinity sign on her wrist. "Something like that" says Emily.

"Let me introduce you to the queen of the Hampton's, my mom" Daniel takes Emily by her hand and takes her to introduce to Victoria.

Victoria is tastefully dressed in Alexander McQueen, admiring her Monet painting, she is auctioning for charity.

"Mother, this is Emily Thorn, she just moved to the Hampton's" says Daniel, introducing Emily to Victoria.

"Ah, one from Monet's Water Lilly series" I love how he captures sunlight" Emily says studying the painting.

"Oh, you are a fan of Impressionism? Wonderful! Welcome to Hampton's Emily. Here's to a memorable summer" says Victoria raising her glass.

Just then, Nolan comes and stands next to Emily.

"Daniel, so you met Emily, it seems. Any major plans for the summer? Nolan asks curiously.

"Thinking of working for my old man this year. Taking my place as an Executive Director at Grayson Global. Of Course, I intent to mix business, with pleasure. I am hosting a gala at the Manor for board members of Grayson Global, on Saturday. I need to charm my way to their wallets" says Daniel winking at Emily. Nolan can't help but roll his eyes.

"It would be a pleasure to have you there, Emily. Nolan, why don't you join too? Daniel says staring into Emily's eyes.

"I would love to" says Emily fluttering her eye lashes.


	9. Chapter 9 -Confession

On their way back, Nolan insisted that they walk along the beach from the Yacht to the Beach house. It's a beautiful evening. The sun was just about to set.

"Emily, is there something I should know, something that you conveniently forget to tell me?" Nolan said stoping suddenly.

Emily took a deep breath. She knew what Nolan was implying. You can't get anything pass Nolan, once he knew something that was it. Looks like he ran her records for the last year.

"Your credit cards records show unusual purchases such as baby cloths and diapers. Care to elaborate?" Nolan said frowning.

Emily felt a feeling of guilt rush through her. She has lied to her best friend and it was time to confess. Emily couldn't look Nolan in the eye, let alone look at him in anyway..

"Aiden and I have had a baby. I got pregnant while we were in training camp and we decided to keep the baby. She is the sweetest thing," Emily confessed wiping a tear. "The way she smiled or laughed when something funny would happen. The way she is so innocent. She's the light in my world," Emily continues tugging on her heart strings.

Nolan sensed she was very upset and patted her back.

"She was kidnapped few days ago, and they are blackmailing us into getting a confession from Conrad either on film or tape, if we want to see her again. The kidnapper has a personal crusade against the Grayson's, just like we do. I wish you could meet her one day. She is so precious, Nolan," said Emily remembering her little "Dot".

"Emily, I promise, I will do anything to get her back. Anything," Nolan said embracing her.

"Thanks Nolan, I know you will. that's why we came to you," Emily said tightening her embrace on Nolan.

They headed back to the beach house. The window drapes were dancing in the wind.

Aiden is lounging on the sofa, reading Grayson Global investment Portfolio, preparing himself for the Grayson Global board member meeting. Being Takeda's right hand guy in his business matters is coming in handy now.

"Did you guys mange to get close to the Grayson's? Aiden asked standing up and heading towards Emily. He places a kiss on Emily's lips and embraces her. Emily smiles, a smile he hasn't seen for days since baby Colleen was taken. "I missed you and that delightful smile," Aiden whispered into Emily's ear. Emily blushed.

"Emily did get close to a Grayson, to the golden boy in fact," said Nolan enjoying the expression on Aiden's face. Every time Aiden hears Daniel's name, you can see Aiden flinch.

"Nolan and I have been invited for a gala at the manor on Saturday. I will get to meet Conrad at the event," said Emily placing her shoes on the floor.

"Aiden, Emily told me about the baby. Sorry to hear she was kidnapped. I promise you both, I will do anything in my ability to get her back," said Nolan seriously.

"Thanks Ross. I know you will," said Aiden patting Nolan's shoulder.

"I am bloody famished, let's get some food ordered," said Aiden dialling a phone number and trying to change the subject since every time he thinks of their daughter, his mind get clouded with anger and he knows then he can't think clearly.

As the food arrived, Emily placed the dinnerware on the table.

"looks like the ninja is domesticated. Oh the domestic bliss!" Jokes Nolan trying to lighten the mood. Emily smirked.

That's not all, she is a great cook too," Aiden said winking at Emily. "Ah, Ems maybe you could cook one of your fabulous meals for me sometime," Nolan said grinning. The three friends sat on the dinning table and started to eat their dinner.

"Do you have the ransom letter with you that I can look at? Maybe I can spot something that you missed?" says Nolan as soon as he finished his meal.

"Yeah, I will grab it for you" said Emily walking towards the stairs.

Emily brought the letter and handed it over to Nolan."I will take a look at the letter at my pad. I must now go as I need my beauty sleep. I will see you both tomorrow. It was so great seen you again Ems. Cherri-O Mr. Bond! Nolan said heading out.

After dinner, Aiden and Emily retired to upstairs. "I am heading to the city tomorrow to meet the devil himself. Tekeda has informed Grayson Global that I will be representing Tekeda industries on the board. Aiden says hanging his suit, that he will be wearing the next day. Then he removes his black T-shirt, getting ready for bed.

Emily is in front of the dresser, removing her earrings as Aiden walks towards and kisses her neck from behind. Emily's encounter with Daniel today didn't sit well with Aiden, but he had to bare with it, for sake of their daughter.

"I missed you took," said Emily releasing a slight moan when Aiden started kissing her shoulder. Then his teeth removed the strap of the one-shoulder dress she was wearing, off her shoulder. The Dress dropped to the floor. Emily was wearing a strapless bra, which Aiden's hand was reaching to.

As soon as Aiden touched her breast. Emily groaned in pain. "What's wrong baby?" Did I hurt you? Aiden said moving his hands away from her. "No, it's just that my breast hurt, because I am not able to feed my little angel, they are filled with milk," Emily confessed shyly but somberly.

"I am sorry baby. We will get her back soon, I promise" said Aiden facing Emily now. Aiden opened the sliver locket on her chain, she was wearing close to her heart, which had a picture of baby Colleen. They both looked at her picture and embraced each other for what seems like an eternity.

Thanks so reading. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10- Appointment

I Must warn you that this becomes a tad bit M-rated.

The sun was beaming through the window and Emily is buried in her soft white fluffy sheets, Aiden walked out of the bathroom after a steamy shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning baby," Aiden said leaning down and kissing Emily on the cheek. Aiden looked smouldering in that white towel. Aiden caught Emily stealing a peak at him and he grinned to himself. He was glad he still had that effect on her.

He started dressing up as Emily watched him vigilantly. She was silently admiring this hunk of a man that was 'her man'. He wore a well tailored black Burberry business suit.

Then Emily got out of bed in her short black satin slip and helped Aiden knot his sleek tie.

"Thanks babe! Do I look the part of a board member of a corrupt corporation?" Aiden asked.

"You look handsome baby, go break a leg," said Emily kissing Aiden on the lips passionately. Instinctually, Aiden grabbed Emily by her buttocks and brought her close to his body. Both were breathing heavily. They knew where this was heading. Reluctantly, Aiden pulled back as he knew he can't get late to his appointment with Conrad. Emily bit her lips in disappointment, but she knew how imperative this appointment is for their mission.

"Let's go downstairs, I will make you some coffee," Emily said grabbing a robe.

While Emily was making coffee, they see Nolan walking in. Emily hands Aiden a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Mr. & Mr. Smith!"

I took a look at the ransom note last night. I sent the paper to a lab in order to find our where the paper was made. Lab test will take couple of weeks. There was also an emblem embossed in the paper, which is not visible to the naked eye. I ran the emblem through my database, but I didn't get a hit. I will keep looking, " said Nolan studiously.

"Thanks Nolan, you are a genius," said Emily.

"Thought I would take Emily shopping to grab a dress or two for the gala at the Manor," said Nolan trying to distract Emily from the reality she is in. Nolan knows Emily is missing her precious little baby terribly.

"Very 007," says Nolan admiring Aiden's suit.

"Good morning Ross, I am heading to the city. I will leave you two to do your thing," said Aiden kissing Emily on her cheek.

Nolan pointed at his own cheek jokingly.

Aiden patted Nolan on his back and went on his way, with a briefcase in hand.

After two hours of driving to the city, Aiden reached Grayson Global. On his way all he could think was who would do such an inhumane act of kidnapping a poor little child. He can't think of a person who has the same personal grudge against the Grayson's. Who could this person be? Feeling of anger shot through him. He swore to himself he will hunt down the person that took his sweet little "Dot".

Once he reached the lobby, he asked to meet Conrad as Aiden has requested an appointment with him.

As per the receptionist instructions, Aiden heads to the top floor of the sky-rise. He enters Conrad's office which is adorn with very exquisite oak furniture. Conrad is sitting in his impressive desk.

"Mr. Mathis, great to meet you," Conrad extend his hand. "Mr. Takeda speaks highly of you. We are very delighted to have you here . We have being doing business with Tekeda industries for years and is one of the main inventors of Grayson Global. Please take a seat," Conrad says.

Aiden shakes his hand and takes a seat. It is surreal to meet this monster of a man, in person.

"It's great to meet you too to Mr. Grayson. I have been working in Tekeda industries for years and we value this partnership highly," says Aiden charmingly.

"I am ready to talk about expanding our portfolio with your corporation and would like to do my due diligence by getting more access to Grayson Global finances. Also, as a Board member, Mr. Takeda has given me the authority to vote on behalf of him in appointing Daniel Grayson as an Executive director," says Aiden with confidence.

"That is great news Mr. Mathis. I will provide you an office during your stay here, for you to perform your due diligence. Meanwhile, I would like you to meet my son Daniel. You should get to know him better. Follow me, let's go see him at his office," Conrad says sanding up.

Both men walked to the adjacent office, which in contract was filled with pricy modern contemporary furniture and deco. Daniel was sitting on his chair, with his legs up on the desk, checking his phone. As soon as Daniel saw them walk in, he stood up.

"Daniel, meet Mr. Aiden Mathis, he's Mr. Tekeda's right hand man. He is going to invest more in Grayson Global and will be instrumental in appointing you as a Executive director at the next board meeting. I want you to get to know each other better. Maybe you guys can have a drink later. I almost forgot, I would like to extend an invitation to you for the Gala at my home, which we are hosting for the Board members" said Conrad.

Thank you! that is very gracious of you Mr. Grayson and nice to meet you Daniel," Aiden says extending a hand to Daniel.

Meantime, At the Hampton's, Nolan and Emily are cloth shopping. Nolan wants to keep her mind off baby Colleen, he knows her best friend well enough to know that Emily is suffering silently. Emily reluctantly agreed to join Nolan as she is not in the mood for shopping. She hasn't worn a Gala dress in awhile, and desperately needed one. They walk pass several shops then Emily suddenly stops.

She see a baby clothing boutique and goes in. Nolan follows her. Her eye goes to a dainty little prink dress for toddlers, displayed in the store. She touches it and stares at it for few seconds. Nolan's heat breaks into pieces, seeing her friend go through instrumental amount of agony.

"Ems let's buy it," Nolan says placing an arm on Emily's shoulder. Emily looks a bit shocked. Just before Emily could say anything, "I want to buy it because we know she will be back in your arms. Aiden and I will make sure baby Coleen will be in yours arms again," Nolan said comforting her.

Emily manages a weak smile as Nolan buys the cute little dress.

Soon after, the two friends headed to the exclusive dress boutique close by. Nolan picked some glamorous dresses for Emily to try on. While Emily was trying them on, Nolan chats with Emily outside the fitting room.

"Ems you seemed very smitten by Aiden. He seems to be treating you well," Emily peaks her head out of the dressing room and nods, "yeah, he is a good guy and a great father. I am glad he is the father of my child. He would literally lay down his life for his family. He has lost so much just like me and our pasts bonded us," Emily said fondly thinking about Aiden.

"Ems I am glad you found someone that really understands you and knows the real you," Nolan said now admiring the red long body hugging Dior dress Emily is wearing. She looked divine.

"That's the one. I don't think Mr. Bond would like it cause this dress will make Daniel go insane," Nolan said laughing.

"What about you Nolan, anyone interesting in your life?" Emily ask curiously.

"Well, no one interesting, but I do fancy someone. You are not going to like to hear who it is," Nolan says smirking.

Emily is now even more curious know. Just then Emily was interrupted by the sales lady.

Meantime, at Grayson Global, Aiden has settled down in his temporary office space, provide by Conrad.

Daniel comes walking into his office. "Mathis, would you like to grab a drink in downtown?" Daniel inquired. It was best for Daniel to secure this vote to become an Executive Director.

"Sure," Aiden said.

Both men head down to an exclusive bar mostly frequented by Wall Street types. Aiden orders a Martini, shaken, not stirred and Daniel opts for Jack Daniel scotch instead of club soda. Working for his dad is taking it's toll on Daniel, thus, he couldn't resist a hard drink.

The two guys had a couple more drinks while they discussed business. Daniel is now on his forth drink and was quite buzzed. A vision of Emily being flirtatious with this man, ran thought Aiden's mind. Aiden tensed just thinking about it.

"Well, if is isn't the Grayson Global's Golden Boy," I hear daddy covered up your charges after you injured a poor girl's spin driving drunk," said a man who came towards Daniel trying to instigate him.

Daniel stood up, and in his intoxicated state swings his arm towards the other man's face. A full fledge fight breaks out. Just then Aiden, pulled Daniel away from the other guy who clearly have had the upper hand on Daniel. Aiden spared Daniel from getting severally beaten up. Daniel brushed himself off and sat down on the bar stool.

"Thanks for having my back Mathis," Daniel said appreciatively. "Anytime Daniel" Aiden said.

The two men chatted a bit more. "So, Daniel, you have an significant other?" Aiden asked trying to get a feel for where he stood regards to Emily.

Although Daniel hardly knows Aiden, he was intoxicated enough to open up to Aiden. "There is this girl I met yesterday at my mother's art auctions, she is new to the Hampton's. I really like her. I cant get her out of my mind. She is coming for the gala tomorrow night," Daniel said beaming a smile.

Aiden knows who Daniel is referring to and he felt nauseous about the thought of another man thinking about his fiancée in this way.

After shopping, Nolan and Emily heads to the beach house with loads of bags in hand to find a beautiful bunch of white roses delivered to her. The note read 'Here's to chance meetings, can't wait to see you at the Gala- Daniel"


	11. Chapter 11- Motivation

Hi all, I must warn you that this gets a bit M- rated.

"Uh-Oh! Mr. Bond is not going to like it" said Nolan looking at the bunch of flowers.

"We know that Daniel is interested and our plan is on track. Also, this means Daniel knows where I live, he could drop by anytime" Emily said throwing the bunch of roses into a trash can.

Emily rings Aiden. "Hey, are you on your way? Daniel has sent me flowers and that means he knows where I live. So, you may need to use the back entrance when coming in says Emily.

"Sure, baby and I am on my way from the city" said Aiden. When Aiden heard Daniel has sent flowers to the love of his life, he felt a sensation of enviousness. However, he reminded himself that Emily is doing all this as part of their plan to get their daughter back. Thus, he kept quiet.

It was getting dark and Nolan bid fair well to his best friend. He was glad she was back in her life regardless of the current circumstances.

Emily made something to eat and sat on the porch reminiscing about the days when she played with her father on the beach. She wondered if Aiden will ever get to play with his daughter. A sensation of apprehension just rushed through her. She brushed off the feeling and went upstairs to change.

When she opened her suitcase, baby Colleen's teddy bear fell off her suitcase. She picked it and sat on the bed hugging the toy close to her heart, dreaming about their daughter.

An hour or more later, Aiden arrived in his Porche and parked it in the back as Emily instructed. He enters the house and finds Emily fallen a sleep craddling their baby's teddy bear. He could see that her eyes were swollen. A combination of immense sadness and frustration, due to him being powerless to get their daughter back, surges through him.

He removes his cloths then crashes on the bed, nestling Emily tightly.

Next morning, the sunlight was bouncing on their bodies. Aiden wakes up to a sound of a text message. The text is sent via a blocked number. Message reads "Here's some motivation for you, until next time" and there is a video clip on the text.

Immediately, he wakes Emily up. They watched the clip with trepidation. It's a clip of their little "Dot" in a crib, laughing and playing with some soft toys. Instantly, Emily breaks into a river of tears. Aiden enfolds Emily tightly. They watch the clip numerous times, longing for their baby girl. They want to hold her and kiss her desperately. Only consolation is that she is still alive. Emily and Aiden are even more motivated to get the mission completed sooner and get their baby back. "Aiden I missed her so much. I would give anything to have her back in our arms" says Emily with despair. "I know, baby I know, I miss her like crazy too. I promise I will hunt down the person who did this to our child" says Aiden wiping her tears away.

It was evening and Aiden was downstairs already dressed up in his black tux for the Gala, reading profiles on each Board member of Grayson Global.

Just then Emily walks down wearing the figure-hugging long red Dior dress she purchased with Nolan. Aiden's jaw drops at the magnificent sight. Emily is a vision.

Aiden moves closer to Emily. "Amanda, you look divine, but I am sad it's all for another man" Aiden says while wrapping his hands around her waist possessively.

Emily touches his cheek. "No! it's for our daughter" You will get to enjoy all this when we get home tonight" Emily whispers to Aiden's ear. Aiden kisses Emily just knowing what she is implying.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you that Daniel wants to introduce me to Conrad's Executive Assistant Ashley tonight. She is British too. I guess it won't hurt to have another link to the Grayson's" says Aiden trying to read the expression on Emily's face.

"Ashley ha? Really? Do we need another link to the Grayson's? Emily says trying to hide the feeling of jealousy she is experiencing.

"Like you said, it's for our daughter. I would say someone is a tad bit jealous" says Aiden smirking.

Just then, they can hear someone clearing his throat behind them.

"Mr. & Mrs. Smith! Hope I am not interrupting anything! I am here for my plus one" says Nolan cheekily.

"Hey Nolan, you look dapper as always buddy" Aiden compliments Nolan.

"Right at you Mr. Bond. I could be your Q tonight. Here! you two wear these ear pieces, so we can communicate with each other" says Nolan handing them the gadgets.

Nolan drives Emily to the Gala while Aiden goes on his own.

The Grayson manor was specially spectacular tonight. As soon as Emily and Nolan enters the Manor, Daniel spots them and immediately rushes towards the guest he has been waiting for impatiently. Daniel is blown away by her sight. She is breathtaking. Daniel places a kiss on Emily cheek. This doesn't go amiss by Aiden who has arrived to the Gala earlier.

"Emily, I am glad you made it and you look beautiful" Daniel compliments her.

"Thanks for having us here and thanks for the flowers"

"Come, let's go get a drink" Daniel says now escorting Emily on his arm.

Daniel and Emily chats while Nolan mingles with the other guest. In the periphery, Emily could see Ashely touching Aiden's arm flirtatiously. She felt a sensation of envy surge through her, but she controlled it by focusing her attention back on Daniel. She reminded herself they are on a mission together.

After awhile, a man approached them. It's no other than Aiden.

"Hey Mathis, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Emily Thorn" said Daniel. "It's a pleasure to meet you Emily, I am Aiden" aiden extended his hand. "Pleasure is all mine. "What brings to the Hampton's? Ms Thorn?" Emily and Aiden both smirked at each other knowing they are anything but strangers.

Before Emily could answer, Daniel interrupted. "Excuse us Mathis, I would like to introduce Emily to a very special person to me. Please enjoy" Daniel dragged Emily towards a young girl.

"Emily, meet my little sis Charlotte" Daniel introduced.

The two girl exchanged pleasantries then they were interrupted by a man no other than Conrad Grayson.

Emily was shaken by this encounter. The man who sent her beloved father to prison for twenty years is in her presence, in the flesh.

"Is this Emily, who captured my son's attention lately? I am Conrad, it's nice to meet you Emily" Conrad extends a hand. A feeling of animosity trickles through her, but she manages to hide her feelings and focuses her attention on her mission.

"Enough of the introductions, I am going to steal Emily. Let's go dance Emily" Daniel whisks Emily to the dance floor.

All eyes are on Daniel and Emily now. Specially, a stare of one particular man, her man Aiden. Emily knew that Aiden was a hugely jealous type. His stare could burn a hole on her back. When the song finished Daniel offered to give her a tour of the Manor.

Daniel takes Emily to Conrad's office and gets a security card from his wallet, then slides it to open the door.

"Emily, I brought you here to talk to you in private. Since I met you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" says Daniel getting awfully close to Emily. Just then, Emily spots a box which reads "197". Instincts tells Emily this is link to flight 197 somehow. Suddenly, Emily is startled by a kiss on her lips. Daniel kisses Emily passionately. She felt a bit guilty as she enjoyed the kiss.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow? Daniel asked. Emily nodded as she is motived to get that security key from Daniel's wallet.

All the while, aiden was listening to the whole conversation and heavy breathing. He prompts Emily, via the ear piece, to join him in the powder room.

"Daniel, please excuse me, I need to use the powder room" Emily leaves the office.

Emily opens the door to the Powder Room to find a frantically spacing Aiden. He seems agitated.

"What's up? Emily asks locking the door behind, approaching Aiden.

"What's up? Aiden snaps. "I didn't know you are going to physically get close to the enemy. I thought you would fascinate him with your charms just enough to get the mission completed" aiden yelled.

What's wrong with you? I told you once that I would do anything to get our daughter back, even it means sleeping with the enemy" Emily snapped back.

Aiden is now looming over her, holding her waist dominantly. They shouted at each other for a few more minutes. Emily knew Aiden was a heavily jealousy man, which ironically turned Emily on. All this screaming turned both of them on. Instantly, aiden held Emily's face and kissed her roughly. She reciprocated.

"I can't wait until we go home to enjoy you. Amanda, I want to be inside you now" Aiden whispered into her ear, breathing heavily.

"I am all yours, take me now Aiden" Emily whispered.

Please review, reviews are a motivation to write.


	12. Chapter 12- Surprise

Hi all, sorry for not updating this story for awhile. Life has been hectic. Appreciate all your reviews! Enjoy!

Next morning, back at the beach house, Aiden and Emily were grinning at each other, drinking coffee, remembering their shenanigans at the Manor. Their love making was so intensely passionate, just thinking about last night make them want to jump in bed again and never leave the bed all day. However, they have to brush away these naughty thoughts and focus on the mission at hand.

"I saw a box labeled 197 at Conrad's office, but I need to steal that security key card from Daniel somehow" Emily said. Just then her phone rang.

"Hey Emily, it's Daniel, I was worried. Where did you disappear to?" Daniel sounded concerned. "Hey Daniel, I am fine, thanks, I just got an urgent call regarding my investments from my Fund Manger and I had to attended to that. Sorry I couldn't thank you for the wonderful time" Emily said.

"I am glad you are okay. You got me worried there. Are we still on for the date?" Daniel responded. "Of course" Emily answered. "Great, then I will pick you up in two hours?"

"Sure, see you then" said Emily ending the call.

"This gives me an opportunity to steal that security key from Daniel, I am going to have a shower" emily said heading towards the stairs.

"Can I join? Aiden smirked.

"Aiden! You know I am going to get late if you join me in the shower" Emily said grinning. Aiden pouted.

Aiden was lounging on the bed watching the clip of their "Dot" and smiling at every giggle their baby made when Emily walked out of the steamy shower, wearing only a towel.

Instantly, Aiden jumped out of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Emily, from behind and started licking her slightly wet neck. "Amanda, you taste delicious" said Aiden as he started tugging at her towel. A moan escapes her lips, but Emily resisted the pleasure. "Aiden, stop it! Daniel's going to be here any minute. You are not helping me! Aiden focus! " Emily said pulling away from him.

"Okay, okay" Aiden said letting her go hesitantly. Emily started dressing while Aiden watched her vigilantly. She looked so sexy in her black lacy bra and panty. She sat down to wear her pantyhose while he watched. "Amanda this is pure torture" said Aiden frowning. "Sorry baby, but we need to be focused" Emily said leaning down to kiss him. He grabbed her by the arm so now she is on top of him. "You really know how to torture a man, don't you? " Aiden said holding on to her buttocks. "Ah, you are on your way to torture another man. Just be carful. Daniel may not be able to resist you. You know that I will be following you during your date with him" Aiden said gazing into Emily's eyes.

"I know, I know. I will be wearing the ear piece as well. Don't worry, I know what I am doing" Emily said kissing Aiden's lips passionately. Then she signed loudly and pulled away.

Emily quickly dressed. Daniel rang the bell right on time.

When Emily opened the door, she saw a beaming Daniel. Daniel kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful Emily, I have a surprise for you" said Daniel. When they reached his Aston Martin he opened the door for Emily.

Daniel and Emily chatted while driving along the beautiful coastal highway. Then they reach a private airport. Emily was stunned to see a Private plan ready for them.

"This is the surprise. I am taking you to St. Bart's on a date. I have bought some cloths for you and have it packed and ready. Emily was flabbergasted.

All the while Aiden was meticulously following them and listening to their conversation. Emily knows she has to follow through with her plan as they are running out of time so she decided to play along with Daniel's plans.

Now Aiden knows he needs to act fast. Therefore, he calls Nolan. "Hey Ross, I need a huge favor. Daniel is taking Emily to St. Bart's. can I borrow your private jet?" Said Aiden. "of course! All I want is for Emily to be safe and I know you can keep her safe. My captain has it ready for me at the airport, it's all yours" Nolan said.

Daniel escorted emily inside the private plan. Grayson jet was beyond luxury. When they both buckled up, a stewardess brought them champagne. Daniel made a toast "here's to chance meetings" and kissed her on the cheek and held her hand. Emily I must confessed to something "I can't stop thinking about you since the day I met you" then he kissed emily on the lips.

During the flight, Daniel had way too many drinks. he was beaming with happiness as he loved her company. Emily chatted with Daniel and his childhood, wanting to find out anything that would be useful to bring down Conrad.

It was late in the night when they landed.

A limo took them straight to the Four Season's hotel. When Daniel and Emily got on the elevator, a tipsy Daniel started caressing Emily's arm sexually, and started kissing her passionately, just then the elevator door opened into their suit. The suit was enormous and very glamorous. It had couple of rooms that Emily was thankful for. Her mind was preoccupied with how to get the security key card from Daniel's wallet.

When they got settled down, Daniel reached out for more champagne. He was beyond tipsy now. Emily thought it would make it easy to get the security card if he passes out, so she played along and all the while she wore the communicator on her ear.

Emily was siting on the bed when Daniel sat next to her. His hand was caressing her arms again, then he kissed her roughly. It was different this time, he seems very aggressive when he kissed her. Emily pushed away from him sensing something was off, but Daniel refused to let her go and pins her roughly to the bed, then started kissing her against her will. Emily was wiggling under him now. A drunk Daniel was surprisingly strong. "No! no Daniel" screamed Emily. He ignored her pleas and started to rip away her dress. Emily was trying to push him away with all her might. Just then Emily hears a thud.


End file.
